Many travellers use portable carriers to carry their luggage. The most common type of luggage carrier is made primarily of metal rod stock bent and welded to provide a handle component, which is often in two foldable parts, and a foldable base on which the luggage rests. Usually, small wheels are attached to a fixed axle at the bottom end of the handle component. This type of luggage carrier is usually small in size and of light weight, which makes it easy to carry when it is not in use. On the other hand its small size and somewhat flimsy construction make it somewhat fragile and prone to tipping over. The small wheels can get caught against breaks in floors, such as door thresholds and lead-ins to mats, carpets, and escalators, and the many irregularities encountered in sidewalks and streets. It is often necessary to lift the luggage carrier free from even small obstructions to rolling of the wheels, which partially defeats the main purpose of such carriers, which is to make it unnecessary to lift and carry heavy and bulky luggage or other articles. Many of these luggage carriers are also difficult to collapse for storage and transport and to deploy for use.